


The Project

by FicOnTitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Collage, F/F, Older Mikasa Ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicOnTitan/pseuds/FicOnTitan
Summary: Mikasa and Y/n are paired up for their college final project. Before the project neither never talked or looked at each other very much until Mikasarealized how pretty Y/n really was.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman & Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 23





	The Project

Mikasa was sitting in her science class like she did every other boring Monday morning next to her two childhood best friends Eren and Armin. Mikasa had been friends with the two since they were in elementary school. People were always shocked to hear that since most friendships don't last that long, Mikasa always found it strange whenever people said that considering she couldn't imagine her life without the two boys but she would usually just smile it off saying yeah while looking at them. The girl started to doze off during class just enough to still be taking notes until she heard a loud voice scream "PAY ATTENTION". Mikasa jumped in surprise thinking she was in trouble when in reality it was Y/n L/n who was their professor Hange Zoe's target. Mikasa never really spoke to the girl who sat in front of her, it's not like she never wanted to she just never found a reason to. Until the boring Monday morning that changed their lives forever.

"ALRIGHTY CLASS I KNOW YOUR GONNA HATE ME FOR THIS BUT I HAVE TO GIVE YOU A FINAL PROJECT FOR THE YEAR" their energetic professor almost screamed, the entire class groaned at even the word project to which their professor responded "Listen I know you guys hate the idea of a project but I wanted to try and make it fun SO I CONVINCED THE HIGHER UPS TO LET YOU GUYS HAVE PARTNERS. The only downside being is that it can only be of two so if you need a partner let me know so I can pair you up with the other left alone buddy". Y/n always hated projects especially ones where she had to work with someone else because she would always end up being the one to do all the work while the other person just sat there looking more and more kickable by the minute. While she contemplated telling professor Hange that she had no partner she couldn't help but overhear the conversation the infonus group of three that sat behind her were having. "How do we do this I feel kinda bad leaving you out Mikasa" the long-haired brunette almost screamed "I do too but you heard what professor Hange said, we can only have partners of two and I don't want them thinking that we weren't paying attention," the smart blond said to Eren. "I'll be fine you two don't worry about it I'll just tell the professor that I don't have a partner, it's not that big of a deal," The cold toned girl said, "Well yeah but are you a hundred percent sure Mikasa, we don't want you having second doubts?" Eren said questioning whether Mikasa was telling the truth or not "Mhm I'll be fine". The two boys shook their heads as a way of saying okay while the short-haired girl raised her hand to tell their professor she didn't have a partner. "AH, Mikasa what can I help you with? Do you not have a partner," Hange asked cheerfully and Mikasa shook her head saying yes " Ahh Ok that's no problem lets seeeee, Y/n L/n do you have a partner yet?" Y/n looked up shocked as she was still debating to tell their energetic professor in the first place, "Um no," Y/n said in a nervous tone, "PERFECT MIKASA, Y/N YOU TWO ARE NOW PARTNERS". Y/n turned around and Mikasa waved at Y/n while Y/n did the same as a friendly gesture since neither had ever talked to the other only just now really realizing the other's existence. "Hi uh hold on" Mikasa turned back to her desk in a swift motion to write something, "here I wrote my number on this paper so we can talk about the project" Y/n took the paper and put it in her phone case as a way to keep it safe. As the bell to end class rang Mikasa left with Armin and Eren quickly as she wanted to just go back to her dorm room and relax for a bit before her next class. Y/n turned around after packing her bags ready to ask the quiet girl a question but she had already left, Y/n almost ran out of the classroom and cursed under her breath as she saw little drops of the waterfall from the sky. Mikasa looked behind her and saw Y/n almost break the door down as it started to rain Y/n looked around and saw Mikasa looking over towards her and screamed "HEY MIKASA HOLD ON I HAVE A QUESTION" The girl stood there kinda shocked that Y/n even saw her looking over there but waited as the H/c girl ran over and caught her breath. Once she got over there both girls were practically soaked because of the rain and one Y/n caught her breath she asked "Do you want to meet up or something so we can work on the project?" Mikasa stood there shocked as she had just given the H/c girl her number so why would she go out of her way to ask her in person and said "You could have asked me that over the text you know" Y/n stood there with a blank face for a few seconds and said "I- well that would have probably been the smarter choice but that doesn't answer my question" Mikasa giggled at the girl and said "I have a few hours till my next class if you won't do you wanna go to my dorm and we can work on it and also change our clothes" Mikasa stated. Y/n looked at Mikasa with a dead stare and said "I don't have an extra pair of clothes" Mikasa stared at her and said "I mean I was just gonna lend you a pair of mine if you're ok with that?" Y/n blushed saying "OH OK YEAH SURE SORRY I DIDNT KNOW WHAT YOU MENT" nervously laughing, Mikasa giggled and said "It's ok, anyway let's get going before we get sick" Y/n shook her head in agreement as the two ran to Mikasa's dorm room.  
"Here it is," Mikasa said unlocking the door and walking in with Y/n behind her she opened her drawer and grabbed two shirts a pair of shorts, and a pair of sweatpants, She threw the sweatpants at Y/n and a shirt and they hit her head "Ah" "my bad" "its ok". Y/n got changed and Mikasa changed into her shorts and lifted her shirt up and the bottom of her belly button piercing was showing. "Hey Mikasa:" Mikasa hummed as a response "weird question but do you have a belly button piercing?" Y/n questioned. Mikasa shook her head yes and showed Y/n the red jeweled piercing "HOLY CRAP- THAT'S SO COOL DID IT HURT TO GET OR NO" "Not really I mean it hurts to heal but not to get done" Mikasa calmly responded "Ahhh that makes sense, but it looks worth it" Y/n said and Mikasa smiled and agreed and said "Ok so the project is about the constellations, we have to talk about and show what they look like and when and where they show up in the sky. Not that hard" Mikasa stated. Y/n agreed to say "I thought it would be harder but professor Hange made it a lot easier than expected" Mikasa agreed "So let's get started" Y/n hummed and started a slide and shared it with Mikasa. 

5 Hours Later   
Mikasa woke up with Y/n next to her and checked her phone "Shit I missed my class, Y/n..Y/n wake up we missed our classes" Y/n groaned and slowly woke up confused "Huh what? did we fall asleep? WAIT WHAT TIME IS IT!?" Y/n said alarmed. "It's late enough that we missed our classes... and I missed a bunch of calls and texts from Eren and Armin asking where I was" Mikasa smiled and sighed, Y/n smiled "That's sweet" "what do you mean?" Mikasa asked. "Like they were concerned about where you were, It's sweet I don't know sorry that probably sounded weird haha," Y/n said embarrassed, "no it's ok I just got confused" Mikasa stated. Y/n hummed and said "well I should be heading out. I can bring these clothes back to you tomorrow if you want" "Keep them you look good in them" Mikasa said and grinned, Y/n blushed "I- ok um do you want to go to the library tomorrow so we can work on the project and do research?" "Sure see you tomorrow Y/n text me when you want to meet up," Mikasa said. "Got it goodnight Mikasa" "Night Y/n" Mikasa smiled

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Ok so this is my first time actually writing a fanfic so if there are some things wrong/ sound weird I'm sorry AHDBSHBHA. I really hope you enjoy though and I do the Mikasa simps justice. Do keep in mind that Mikasa (and the other characters) look as they do in season 4 because they are in college. :D


End file.
